Strategy
In-app Purchases Due to changes made over the and updates, it is not recommended for players that have never made an in-app purchase (IAP), to make one for the first time. Several reports have linked such a purchase to a reduced amount of Free Video Advertisements, from a maximum of 20 per day, to 5 per day. These numbers are also subject to location. For more information, see: Ads, Situation, Location Survey, Warning to all about GC ads!! and Free Gold Coins, among others. What are the goals? How can I get through the game: *without paying any real money *without spending your whole spare time for this game. Here are some tips to achieve those goals: Timeline How long will it take completing the whole game? The fleet costs about 4,300 Gold and 24,000,000 R$ ... the upgrades cost at least the same ... so I guess you need 9,000 and 50,000,000 R$. You will earn in average 2,000 R$ per minute racing time. This means after 420 hours '''you will have earned the R$ and you will also have unlocked the last series. But you will not have enough gold for upgrading the cars enough to complete all series to 100%. (Maybe someone could calculate the time needed to get enough fame to get the needed gold.) July 17, 2014: After a bunch of updates the fleet is now worth 7,370 Gold and 30,972,195 R$. In the currently longest race (last 2 races in the Endurance Kings) the earnings can climb over 20,000 R$ per minute. With normal game play, I noted that as I passed 50%, that it was 420 hours over 1.5 years. (4500 races, earnings $37m, gold 3000, cars 77/106 , garage $50m , upgrades 1200 ) This was mostly doing in order, I now see that getting to the later more proftable races earlier would be advantageous. So my guess would be about 3 years. I saw another player at 97% with 649 hours over 2 years. (earnigs $96m, gold 7000, cars 102/106 ,garage $140m, upgrades 1793), I spoke to him, we had both only bought a small pack of gold. Basics Gold Gold is the bottleneck. The most important rule is to spend gold only on really useful things - new cars and upgrades you need and can't buy with money. NEVER EVER spend gold for something useless like upgrades you could have paid with R$ or a new car colour or skipping service times. You earn gold by: * Leveling up (amount of gold depends on your level --> see table on the right) * Completing series (1st in every race), (25%, 50%, 75% and 100% - this could sum up to 50-60 gold in a series) * Get into the rank A to C in the Weekly Time Trial Tournament * Get into the top ten of the Online Multiplayer * Get 15 gold by not playing for 8 or more days (it is better to check in every day to get the daily rewards, as the gold payout is far better than the 15 here) * Achievements, click the trophy to see the goals and to collect gold * Watch advertisements: one gold per advertisement * Daily rewards by going online (5, 10, 15, 20, 25 for every 5 days and 30 gold on the last day, per month; or (as of now) 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, for every even-numbered days and 9, 10, 30 on the final even-numbered days remaining until the last day, per month) So your subgoal is completing all series with 100% ... but there are exceptions like the LEXUS LFA presentation ... the upgrades for the car would cost more gold than you would get by completing the series. Just level up high enough to unlock the next series (Supercar Elites). Every time you unlock a new car with its showcase-event, you get a 20% discount for this car. Make sure you have enough gold or R$ BEFORE unlocking a new car with its showcase-event. (Some cars have more than one showcase event; the McLAREN F1 has 3. If you missed one, don't buy the car. Wait for the next showcase-event in the other series and buy it then.) R$ You earn R$ by completing races and completing series. Some hints for earning R$ as fast as possible: *Use the daily racing bonus! If you drive every day, you will double the reward for your first race of the day. The best "R$ per racing time" - value is: drive 1 race per day, nothing more. *Use the (free) manager! After some time the manager will work for you for free. Use it for your next first race of the day and you will double your reward again - this means 4 times the normal reward! *Use a race with a really high reward to make the best of your first race of the day. With the race 22. Mastare Global Championship Round 3 in the Accolade Open series you can earn 4*31,550 = '''126,200 R$ (plus the clean race bonus) with one race in under 9 minutes. If you had unlocked the Classic FERRARI Showdown, you can also enter the last race (round 3) on the series (the 4 laps Circuit Des 24 Heures race) and make even more money. A win on this race will award you R$83,100 and if it's the first race of the day plus you hired a manager, it can total up to R$332,400. More: RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races M$ A new Motorsports currency (M$) was introduced in alongside the 2019 Formula 1® content. Like R$, M$ is earned by completing races and completing series, but it is currently limited to 2019 Formula 1® content as of . M$ can also be purchased in the IAP store. Unlike the other currencies, there are daily earnings and overall accumulation limits associated with M$. The daily M$180,000 cap is called M$ Max in game., which limits the currency accumulation rate by capping how much currency the player can earn in one day. Additionally, there is a Budget Limit cap of $4,000,000 cap that restricts how much M$ a player can hold in reserve. The caps function as follows: *The M$180,000 M$ Max is a hard limit on daily M$ race winnings. Once the daily M$ Max is reached, the player cannot collect M$ from race completions until the timer resets at 0:00 UTC. The daily limit does not stop continued racing (only M$ accumulation), it does not limit fame, and it does not limit bonus rewards. *If the Budget Limit (MS4,000,000) is reached with a race reward, the player will only collect a partial reward up to the Budget Limit. The player will have to spend M$ before any additional earnings can be collected. After spending some M$, a player will be able to collect future race winnings until reaching the daily M$ Max or Budget Limit. *The M$4,000,000 Budget Limit is a soft cap on M$ accumulation. It is soft in the sense that it can be temporarily exceeded with an IAP or with Bonus M$. Once exceeded, the player will have to free up cap space by spending M$ before any additional earnings can be collected. Category:Game Mechanics